One Night Stand
by abyssmaltempest
Summary: AU. What happens when Squall turns out to be a little less than sober? To top it all off, the night ends in a series of unfortunate of events. Madness ensues. Warning: Don't like Yaoi. DON'T look. Experimenting with my writing. It's a first for me.


"One-night Stand"

As defined in the dictionary:  
one night stand n (1880)  
1 : a performance (as of a play or concert) given (as by a traveling group of actors or musicians) only once in each of a series of localities  
2 a : a locality used for one-night stands b : a stopover for a one-night stand  
3 : a sexual encounter limited to a single occasion ; also: a partner in such an encounter

* * *

The frigid night air stabbed through him like knives. But every time he drew the lean body he was holding closer, the body heat compensated.

Still, regret soon followed for leaving his coat and scarf behind. Not that it will matter now and if he stayed any longer in that place, he would have to suffer pulling out shards of glass from his arms or any other undesirable places sometime in the morning.

Nevertheless, he was certain that they will find their way back the following day.

"Only a few steps more..." He whispered to the cold night air.

One of the things he hated the most were gigs in bars gone wrong. Horridly wrong. Before, during, or after, to be specific.

* * *

As soon as the last riffs on the outro of the last song hummed to a melodic end, the crowd's applause flooded the room. The bar was nowhere empty and it was even quite difficult to see where the exit was. If there ever was one.

The whole band started packing up. Putting down the drumset, coiling up the wirings, dimming the stage lights while congratulating each other for another job well done. Amplifiers were put away and guitars were safely cradled in their velvety cases. It was time to get to know more of the local scene.

What's a better way to experience it than have an after party? They are in a bar slash club after all.

After Cloud changed into a more comfortable set of clothes, he wandered around the place. Neon lights hit every corner of the dark, sound proofed room. Abrupt flashes of lights enough to give you seizures if stared at too long, moved along with the musically mesmerized people. Bodies crashed and grinded onto one another as they danced along to the infectious albeit, eargasmic tunes. The bar slash club was at its prime during the late, late hours.

Cloud had a difficult time distinguishing the silhouettes from people he actually knows. He bumped into a few couples and judging from their frustrated moans and groans, he came in between them at such a wrong time. He also can't help stepping at a foot or two, or more.

Despite the chaos on the dancefloor, he was able to make it out to the much sober part of the bar. The irony.

There, he thought he saw a familiar face. Cloud sauntered closer, to get a better look and as he drew nearer, the little light in the spot gave way to a very familiar set of blue eyes and brown hair.

Squall sat there, crossed legged; looking somewhat bored. Cloud occupied the other side of his seat while ordering a couple of drinks. He looked at Squall with a concerned look as if meaning to say "This place boring you?". Squall only sighed and leaned back to the velvet red couch. "What did I get myself into?" He even had the liberty of questioning his own disposition.

When Cloud's order of whisky and a martini came, he offered Squall a glass of the light blue liquid. Squall, while looking at the glass, raised an eyebrow and shook his head while gently, moving it away in unacceptance. A disapproving look was painted on his face.

Cloud had to forget one thing: Squall was not even legal. Though, he looks mature for his age and could easily get away with it, he still has to abide by the age of legality rule. No wonder he was not wholly into the idea of the bar scene. What's the point of leaving him out? Cloud had to stick that to his head. Squall wasn't legal, yet. With much emphasis on the 'yet'.

A somewhat inexcusable idea swam in his head. You can never start too early and it's just once. What harm could that be? He wanted Squall to at least experience something new. It's probably his first time in a place like this, or not. Besides, he's only a few months away from being legal. So with another attempt, he offered him the glass of martini.

"Just this once," he beckoned him. "Think of it as a celebration for a successful performance." Cloud assured him; still holding out the glass. "This is your first gig ever since you joined the band," the last statement seems to have convinced his younger friend. As much as Cloud looked like a bad influence and with the atmosphere getting into Squall, he finally took the drink. Cloud, impressed with his younger bandmate's willingness, offered him another, less-alcoholic one just to assure that he wouldn't leave him hanging.

Strangely, Squall did not seem to restrain himself. "It's not too strong, what could ever go wrong?" Cloud thought to himself and at some strange point, he knew that his bandmate would thoroughly enjoy it. Though, the sight of his younger companion taking down drinks all in different colors, in a couple of gulps if not, just a single one, left him dumbfounded. Cloud wouldn't forget the glimmer in Squall's eyes when his lips first met the beverage.

Cloud had his own share of drinks. Strong ones, in fact. He had a whole bottle of whisky for himself and he won't be passing up on the vodka. After a few more swigs at his drinks, he took a glance at Squall who was looking nowhere sober.

"Are you sure you've never drank before?" He asked while observing Squall's indifferent face. "You were refusing the drinks a while ago," Squall had a distant look in his eyes. "and you were shoving down all those drinks like there is no daylight," he continued. Cloud drew himself closer to get a better view. Squall must not have heard him, the music blasting through the speakers were deafening and would rid you of the ability of understanding a decent conversation.

Cloud shook him, expecting to get an answer. Squall barely snapped out of his drunken ecstasy. But, he did turn his head toward his spiky haired bandmate's direction. He's gone tipsy after a few not-so strong drinks. He is still just a kid. And to all honesty, Cloud was not even sure of what went into Squall's mouth.

He did not intend to get him into this certain episode. He only wanted his friend to have a drink or two that would be enough to lighten up his mood which would surely get him to start dancing. Guess some things just won't turn up according to plan. He had to take responsibility.

Before Squall could order another drink, Cloud had the initiative to finally stop him. His incessant attempts in preventing him from drinking anymore alcoholic beverages is surely driving his younger bandmate all cross and feral.

Cloud could've sworn that Squall tried to claw him. He had to keep the fact that some people just doesn't have high tolerances, intact. He was engaged into a wrestling match with his younger friend on the couch. After several more attempts of getting Squall to calm down, Cloud finally was able to pin him down by his wrists while straddling his waist with all his weight, making sure that he won't budge and try to resist again. Squall seems to have stopped. Momentary relief filled Cloud for he did not want to cause a scene. He was thankful that the spot was dim and no one could hear nor see them.

He looked at the unmoving figure below him and senses that Squall somehow sobered. Still cautious, he slowly freed his grip from his younger friend's wrists. As he took a seat down at the opposite end of the couch, he can't help but put out a deep sigh. He never thought it would end up like this. "Next time, we wouldn't bring you to a place like this," he told Squall who probably did not hear a word.

With his friend calmed down, Cloud needed to get him out, immediately. He placed Squall's arm around his neck and lifted him up from the couch while holding onto his belt so that he wouldn't slip down. He did not expect him to weigh that much or it's just the fatigue from the day's events that is getting to him. Not to mention, all those drinks he consumed.

Cloud thought that the worst was over. He spoke too soon. Some idiot threatened a guy who accidentally spilled his drink all over him, the security tried restraining him but, he was persistent and did not waste time in stirring up a riot. He got away from their grip while breaking out with a kick or two, and lunged towards the other guy. It happened right in the middle of dancefloor just when the last fast-paced track played. People stepped back while other spectators stayed and cheered on, itching to witness a good fight.

The two men started throwing punches while flinging and tossing a couple of chairs here and there. Someone must've gotten hit for the sound of breaking glass reverberated through the walls which was in sync with the uprising turmoil.

It was chaos.

Cloud was having an arduous time finding the exit for he has to prevent from getting slogged with a bottle or anymore unknown flying objects. The bar was a mess and things from various directions started flying across one side of the room to another.

It was challenging to navigate your way out of the madness with something weighing you down. Cloud, tugged at Squall's belt to prop him up and keep finding a way out. Unfortunately, people who were grounding and pounding each other, blocked the exit while a couple of girls dressed in skimpy outfits were clawing at each other beside them. Another turn and you'll see that people are literally throwing out each other out the windows. He even amply dodged a beer glass that was hurled towards his direction during his struggle to find the way out. He too, almost lost his balance and hold onto Squall, who was completely still, while trying to step away from two ladies with thick make-up and wildly colored hair, who were finding any inch of hair to yank and tear out.

Then after a few turns around and about chaos and havoc street, he spotted a door at the far end of the room with a glowing red sign on top that flashed: "Fire Exit".

"Thank, Gaia!" he exclaimed to himself. He mustered up all that was left of his stamina and lifted his companion up bridal style to make a mad dash towards their salvation.

* * *

With the madness ensuing inside the bar or club or, whatever that madhouse was, Cloud was able to drag Squall out who was in his alcohol-addled state. They ended up in the desolate alleyway behind the building and it was not a good place to rest. Just when Cloud decided to get moving, he heard the sound of police alarms blaring throughout the whole vicinity of the structure. "Good luck," he thought to himself.

Realization hit him smack in the middle of rejoicing. Cloud made a dreadful mistake getting out so soon. He forgot that the season was already close to winter and he had to step out into the night wearing such thin clothing. The temperature inside the bar deceived him for its warmth spoke of a normal summer day.

He was also not so familiar with the town so he had to keep a sharp eye and at least find what was essential; A place to keep them warm and at the same time, a place to spend the night in. His cellphone was nowhere to be found. He must've dropped it inside the bar. Cloud can't help but feel the frustration getting to him.

The urbanized place is not up for livable expectations. There are thriving parts in the city but once you get further in, you will see the effects of the city's industrialization in the remote areas. Every corner smells of danger and there isn't anyone out in the streets except a few ladies in gaudy clothes with long, brightly colored nails, and very high heels offering a "good night". It was unsightly and this probably isn't the best place to find comfort and rest.

Just when Cloud was about to give up, he saw a creaking, rusty, worn out sign with the words in cursive "Inn" just across the street. It was already freezing cold and Squall's body heat, though it provided little warmth, was not enough to keep him going any further. So, he had no choice but settle in there instead.

He almost collapsed at the reception desk where a little girl in pigtails was sitting behind it. She looked at the two men from head to toe and yelled: "Mommy! There are people who smell like alcohol in here again!" Cloud didn't know how to react for his head started feeling a little queasy and he wasn't completely sure if he was even capable of holding much longer.

The little girl's mother, presumably the owner, appeared from the swinging door behind her daughter with hands on her hips. She examined both of them, like what her daughter did and gave out a sigh. "Up the stairs and go 3 doors to your left." She said while waving her hands, signalling them to go up already. Before Cloud climbed the first step, she called: "Hey, spiky!" and threw him a key. "Mind sharing a room? That's all we have." Cloud just nodded.

* * *

After unlocking the door and finally putting down Squall on the bed, Cloud sat at the edge of the bed letting the blood run back up his arms again. He examined the compact room that reeked of moth balls. There was only one bed, a vintage telephone, and a small television whose channels are nothing but static. There is a kitchen but, the stove has "doom" written all over its metallic antiquity.

He got up and started pacing aorund. Much to his discontent, the floorboards creak at the slightest movement and the closets emanate an ominous aura. Cloud did not want to open them and risk something falling on top of him. Or worse, having something obscure to jump on him from the inside. Cloud made a face at the possiblity, then returned to the only decent piece of furniture in the whole room: the crimson bed with dark pillows.

Squall hasn't moved since they left the bar and this was worrying Cloud. "Maybe he fell asleep," he pondered on the thought as he inched his way through the bed towards Squall. "He looks so peaceful." Cloud once again thought to himself. "Even after all those drinks."

Squall was curled up to his side looking as if nothing happened and his older friend took the lingering moment to just observe him. He was never this close to him before and just looking at him even longer is enough to make anyone realize how attractive he seems.

After realizing what he just thought, Cloud couldn't help but look distant and comtemplate on what he just said. "What... Is wrong with me?" He felt bizarre. He took that thought back but, he can't help looking back at his younger companion lying down right beside him. "What was that all about?" his confusion mixed with a hint of intoxication is not of his advantage.

Cloud got up from the bed and found his way to the bathroom. He expected it to have faulty lighting with cracked, stained walls. Fortunately, it did not look half as bad. He looked at himself at the aged mirror and even took the liberty to tell himself how massive his eyebags were. He opened the sink and splashed some water into his face while giving his cheek a slight slap, assuring that he's still pretty much sober. He ran his hand through his golden, spiky locks and gave a deep exasperated sigh. How was he going to deal with this tomorrow? He's in some unknown place with no source of communication and he has to be responsible if his younger bandmate was to have a gruesome hangover and awakening the morning after.

He decided to just let it be washed down the drain.

After a long, warm shower and while stepping out the bathroom, he realized that Squall has woken up. He looks as groggy as he did when Cloud tried to restrain him back at the bar. He does not seem to be amused with the fact that he is practically drunk even up to now, and that he has no idea where this place was. A hint of hostility glinted in his eyes as his attention was apparently caught by Cloud, half-naked and freshly out of the shower.

Cloud, after drying his hair, directed his attention to his inimicable companion while asking, "So, how was it? How are you feeling?" Squall shot back at him a glare. An apathetic one, as well. His bandmate always seemed to be so stoic and deadpan but this very situation begs to differ. So Cloud let out a sigh while never taking his glance away from Squall while drawing nearer to the edge of the red sheeted bed. When Cloud got up to sit in front of his younger friend, they, for a while, stilled without a word.

Cloud got caught up in the moment while staring into his younger bandmate's stolid eyes. He didn't even notice if he had blinked for the past few minutes or so. Squall also did the same thing. He was blankly staring into his older friend's eyes without blinking nor moving a muscle. Until...

Squall crawled towards Cloud. He suddenly wrapped his arms around the his older companion's neck. He prepped himself up in order to sit on Cloud's lap while ignoring the fact that he was still wearing his towel. Cloud has no idea what in the world has gotten into Squall but, he strangely had no strength to push him away. He doesn't know what to expect from an inebriated person like Squall. He wouldn't surrender either, he's dead sure of that.

As he tightened his embrace, Squall drew themselves closer. After the sudden gesture, he just rested his head on Cloud's shoulder. His breathing was heavy probably because of the alcohol he took in. Cloud wouldn't move. He didn't know if he was going to tolerate the occasion or not. Before he could even come up with a rational decision, he felt his younger companion's hands wander in various places. Intimate and all.

The happenings were spiraling out of his control and he just had to act, quick. Without a trace of thinking things through, Cloud took the upperhand. While taking advantage of his companion's vulnerability, he had to satisfy what the circumstance was demanding.

He laid Squall down on to the bed, on his back and he mirrored what his younger bandmate did to him a few moments back.  
Cloud would never even in his wildest dreams, think of engaging in such an act.

The room was beginning to heat up despite the cold, cold weather they experienced earlier. With their body heat rising, the nippy atmosphere did not matter at all. Cloud leaned over to meet his younger friend's lips. Never was he engaged in such a deed like this. He placed a hand behind Squall's head, deepening the kiss. He felt him kiss back, wanting more. All Cloud had to do was abide by this hunger while making sure that he was not deprived of it, either. Leaving behind a mark or two, he trailed kisses down the crook of Squall's neck.

Not an act of intimacy was out of place. The sound of pants, grunts, and moans echoed through the walls of the small room, with little hope that it would not be heard across the other rooms. Cloud's heart was pounding hard, even until the time he took Squall's chastity. Even up to now, the beating of his heart remained in rhythm with his thrusts. It must be the alcohol. The intoxication. The lust was driving him. Driving him to take his friend. And as for Squall, even in his drunken state is sure to have taken in and felt every single thing that Cloud had to offer.

Cloud firmly believes that this was Squall's first time. The way he moved and the way he rode him spoke of his inexperience. How could a night like this end up a memory worthy of being kept nowhere else but under the sheets? Random bouts of questions filled Cloud's head, not one having a certain answer. He could have made his friend's first time a night not out of being intoxicated but, something more special. He deserved something far better. The regret seemingly stabbed him. But before he could wallow in his despair, Squall's reassuring moans answered his doubts. Though indirectly, he could read through his younger companion's reactions that he wouldn't spend this moment with anyone else.  
The unfortunate events earlier in the evening seems to have been washed away.

The night continued its waltz. With the two danseurs entangled in their fiery tango enough to leave stains on the silken bedsheets; whilst feeling every single bit of his younger friend and exploring all the intimate parts of one's very being, time seems to have taken its toll from the one who owes it debts. Not knowing the outflow of events, almost all of the possibilities have been undertaken. Not a stone unturned. And much to both their pleasures, it was a give and take rendezvous. Intoxicated or not, Cloud had to imprint on his mind that something like this is really bound to happen. What if it were with someone else?

With a final thrust along with their release that sent them both on the edge of orgasmic euphoria, Cloud nearly crashed down on Squall, exhausted. Breathing; panting heavily with much content and bliss. Hoping at the same time that he, no, they both got what they wanted. All was a blur and nothing seems to make sense anymore. Cloud felt sleep was about to claim him as he was gazing upon his younger friend's evidently delighted and placid face. Squall stirred for a moment, wanting to be closer to the person who claimed his purity. Cloud once again, abided; exchanging body heat as the chilly night draws to an end.

Both slumbered away. Away from a night of intoxication. A one-night stand, perhaps?

* * *

**A/N: **This is a first... Mind you. Forgive my grammatical errors.


End file.
